


Lucky Charm

by Death_by_Gallavich



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, I'll add more as I go, Ian is a foreign exchange student from Ireland, M/M, Terry is dead, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-19
Updated: 2016-03-06
Packaged: 2018-04-15 13:38:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,827
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4608810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Death_by_Gallavich/pseuds/Death_by_Gallavich
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>During his first year at college, Mickey is staying in the dorms on campus and is placed on the Global Community floor, meaning his roommate would not be American. However, he definitely does not expect said roommate to be a tall, gorgeous Irish guy with a witty sense of humor and a sharp tongue that rivals his own. But they're roommates, there's no way anything can happen...right?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Dublin Boy

**Author's Note:**

> This is my very first fic so bear with me. The only real canon compliant thing here is that Mickey and Mandy are from the South Side. Also, I'll be purposefully emphasizing Ian's accent in his dialogue for the first two chapters. It's not meant to poke fun, just a part of the story line. Hope you all enjoy!

College. This was the last place Mickey ever thought he’d end up. Sure, his grades were decent enough, but he wasn’t getting a full ride scholarship and definitely didn’t have the money to pay outright. His mom had died a little over a year ago, and Terry followed shortly after of an overdose. Whether the overdose was intentional or not, Mickey didn’t really care. All he knew was that he had to provide for himself and Mandy. Yeah, it would’ve been cool to go off to college, maybe get a degree and a nice job; prove to the world he was nothing like his worthless father. But he figured as long as he kept his sister safe, that was just as good. Besides, the checks they were receiving from their Aunt Rande were barely keeping them afloat, even though the rent was dirt cheap. Mickey didn’t have time for college even if he wanted to. So, needless to say, the day he and Mandy got a call from an attorney saying a will written by Mama Milkovich herself had been discovered, the siblings were fairly surprised. And if that wasn’t shocking enough, the fact that written in the will were details about a bank account in Mickey and Mandy’s names holding nearly $150,000, surely was.

That is how Mickey found himself on the Northeastern Illinois University campus, waiting in line to receive the key to his dorm room. He knew he’d been placed on the Global community floor and that his roommate’s name was Ian Gallagher, but nothing else. The guy didn’t have any social media accounts that Mickey could find, so Mandy couldn’t creep on him like she’d wanted. When Mickey got accepted to college, he and Mandy decided to rent an apartment in North Park after high school graduation so Mandy could be close to him during the year and he’d have a place to stay in the summer. She had been the one to push him to apply for the Global Community floor in the dorms.

“Come on Mick, you don’t wanna get stuck with some snooty, homophobic, North Side prick do you?”

She had a point. After their dad died, Mickey drunkenly came out the local bar.

“Hey, hey, hey! I just wanted everybody here to know I’m fuckin’ gay!” It hadn’t been his finest moment.

So, after endless nagging by his darling sister, Mickey chose the Global Community floor as his first preference on his housing application. Once he’d gotten his key, he took the elevator up to the 8th floor, silently praying his roommate wasn’t too weird and at least spoke some English. Mickey stepped out of the elevator and made his way to the end of the hall, room 811. He stuck in his key, only to find that the door was already unlocked. Taking a deep breath to calm the nerves he didn’t realize were there, he reached for the doorknob. After what seemed like minutes but was probably only 10 seconds, Mickey finally opened the door, and when he did, his jaw dropped. Standing before him was a tall, gorgeous redhead with the greenest eyes he’d ever seen. The guy was shirtless, glistening with sweat, and – _holy shit_ —was definitely packing judging by the outline in his sweatpants. Unsure of how long he had been staring, Mickey cleared his throat, startling his roommate.

“Oh, hey, didn’t hear ya come in! I was just about to go for a shower, been workin’ up a proper sweat trying to unpack all me stuff. Mickey, right?” the redhead said with a thick Irish accent. He extended his hand. “Ian Gallagher, Dublin born and bred.”

Mickey accepted the handshake, staring wide-eyed at Ian before remembering he was asked a question. “Shit, uh, yeah, Chicago Milkovi-fuck I mean Mickey. Mickey Milkovich. Chicago born and bred,” Mickey managed to stammer out, mentally kicking himself for his lack of chill.

Ian chuckled. “Well, nice to meet you Mickey. I’m gonna have that shower now. See ya in a bit!”

Once Ian had found his toiletries and headed to the bathroom, Mickey dropped his luggage, whipped out his phone and frantically dialed Mandy’s number.

“Hey fuckface, what’s up? Meet your roomie yet? He some Asian nerd that can help you with your homework? Or some beefy German guy who wants you to try his sausage?” Mandy cackled.

Mickey sighed. It was times like these he really wished he were an only child. “No and no bitch, shut the fuck up and let me talk. The guy is hot as hell, has what looks to be the hugest fucking dick I’ve ever seen, and is fucking Irish.”

“Irish! So was he like, “Top o’ the mornin’ to ya, let me stick it in your pot o’ gold”?” Mandy said in a horrendous attempt at an Irish accent.

“Ugh, can you quit being fucking disgusting for five minutes and help me out here?!”

“I don’t know what you want me to help you with Mick! So far all you’ve told me is that your roommate is pretty much the guy of your dreams!”

“Exactly!” Mickey exclaimed into the phone. “I don’t even know if he’s into dudes, but I’m gonna be fantasizing about him for months. There’s no way I can live with him!”

“Okay Mickey, calm down. Look at his stuff, tell me what you see.”

Mickey was unsure how this was going to help, but he entertained her request regardless. “Uh, I dunno, clothes, books, magazines, pretty normal stuff Mands.”

“Magazines, interesting. What kind?”

“Uh, there’s a few. The one on top is an old issue of Men’s Fitness UK. He looks like he works out, probably really into all that healthy shit.”

“Right, who’s on the cover?”

“How the fuck should I know who’s on the cover? I don’t pay attention to that shit, not to mention it’s not even fucking American. It’s some shirtless dude!”

Mandy sighed. It was times like these she really wished she were an only child. “For fuck’s sake Mickey read the goddamn words on the side! There should be a name there douchebag.”

Ignoring his sister’s obvious annoyance, Mickey scanned the front page until he found a name. “Carl Froch. What the fuck kind of name is that?”

Mandy pulled out her laptop and googled the name, and clicked on a link for the magazine cover her brother was looking at. “Good news Mick, your roommate is a grade A gay!”

“How the hell can you tell he’s gay by looking at one magazine cover?” Mickey feigned. Of course that would be really great, but Mickey didn’t want to get his hopes up. Plus, even if he were, it’s not like Mickey would actually have a chance with him, the guy was insanely hot.

“Oh Mickey, my darling, stupid brother. Look at that picture. What straight guy keeps around an issue of Men’s Fitness from the summer of fucking 2014 with a guy on the front presenting his ass like a Christmas present?

Mickey scoffed, but Mandy had already heard enough.

“Don’t even start with me Mick. He’s gay, you’re gay, and if you don’t tap that by the end of the semester, I’m gonna kick your ass myself.”

And with that, she hung up, leaving a flustered Mickey on the other end. He had barely managed to compose himself and rid his mind of several different fantasies when Ian sauntered back into the room, hair still damp from the shower and a towel hanging lowly around his hips. Mickey’s mouth watered and he felt an involuntary twitch in his pants. He willed himself to cool down, but with Ian still standing there, it wasn’t going to happen. Mickey didn’t realize he was still staring until Ian’s eyes locked with his. He glanced away quickly, a blush creeping up his neck knowing he’d been caught. Ian just smirked, pulling on some boxers underneath the towel before dropping it and continuing to get dressed. Mickey just stood awkwardly near his bed, waiting for some kind of reaction from Ian and wishing he could disappear. Once Ian was fully clothed, he turned around to face Mickey, the same smirk still plastered on his face.

“So whattya say we go grab some food? I hear the pizza is great here, I’m a right meat lover myself,” Ian said with a look in his eye that made Mickey’s stomach start doing backflips.

“Uh, uh yeah, sure. Just uh, let me find my wallet, I’ll meet you downstairs,” Mickey choked out. Ian nodded in agreement and left the room. Mickey just stood there, flabbergasted that Mandy was most likely right and that his drop-dead gorgeous roommate was in fact gay. But even if that were true. Mickey was absolutely, positively sure Ian was _not_ into him. He couldn’t be. He was probably just teasing Mickey for the staring, just letting him know he didn’t mind since he was gay too. Or maybe Mickey was way overthinking it and the guy just really liked pizza. Despite his ongoing internal debate, Mickey grabbed his wallet slowly walked back to the elevator. He tried to calm himself down on the ride to the first floor, and when the doors opened he had somewhat returned to his normal, neutral state. He had made up his mind. No matter what Ian’s sexuality was, they were roommates, so Mickey might as well get used to hanging out with him. Especially since they were going to be seeing a lot of each other. Getting lunch would probably become a regular thing for them. It was harmless.

“ _I can do this,”_ Mickey thought, nearing Ian who was waiting by the door. _“I’m just a normal guy, going to eat some pizza and hang out with his extremely good-looking roommate. It’s cool. Everything is gonna be fine.”_ Of course everything was going to be fine. It was just lunch. Nothing bad could possibly happen over lunch, right?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments are greatly appreciated, and feel free to find me on tumblr [doctor-buffy-winchester](http://www.doctor-buffy-winchester.tumblr.com/). I also accept prompts!


	2. Magically Delicious

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Well then, it’s a good thing Mandy’s not the one I’m worried about,” Ian said, with the same look he’d given Mickey back in the dorm room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know this chapter is pretty short, but I felt like this was the best place to end the scene. I hope to make the others a bit longer.

The whole way to the pizza parlor, Mickey listened to Ian talk, mesmerized by the lilt in his accent. He’d never met someone from Ireland before, but he was sure it was his new favorite country. In fact, Mickey thought he could listen to Ian talk all day, and never grow tired of his voice.

“So, you from around this neighborhood?” Ian asked.

“No, uh South Side,” Mickey chuckled. Ian stared at him blankly, until Mickey remembered who he was talking to. “Right, sorry I’m stupid. You have no clue what I’m talking about. So where we are now is considered the North Side, aka the nicer part of Chicago. I’m from Canaryville in the South Side, ‘bout an hour and a half ride from here on the El-er, train, sorry. All you really need to know is you don’t ever wanna go there.”

“What, think I couldn’t handle meself?

Mickey snorted. “Pretty boy like you, no fuckin’ way.”

“You underestimate me. There’s lots you don’ know about me Mr. South Side. You’d be surprised. Now c’mon, let’s eat,” Ian said with a devious grin. Mickey followed him into the parlor, scanning the place when his eyes fell upon an all too familiar face.

“Oh fuck me,” Mickey groaned.

“MICKEY!!!!!!” Mandy and Karen squealed at the same time. “Come sit with us!”

“Hey, don’t worry about it we don’t have to—,” Mickey started, but Ian had already started walking towards their booth.

“Howya, name’s Ian. I’m Mickey’s roommate. You birds friends of his?”

Mandy and Karen giggled, but after a swift glare from Mickey, Mandy spoke first. “I’m Mandy, Mickey’s sister. This is my best friend Karen. We work together at a tanning salon near our apartment. She’s also a student at the university.”

“Stop the lights! That’s deadly! We’ll have to hang out some time. I’ve not spoken to anyone besides Mickey, though I suppose he hasn’t done much talking at that.” Ian said coyly.

Mickey could feel the heat rising up his face. “Well it’s not like you gave me much of a chance. Your ginger ass rambled non-stop all the way here!” He wondered if he should be wary of how he’d spoken to Ian, he had just met the guy. But their playful banter felt natural, like they’d been doing it for years instead of minutes. Ian was just as quick-witted and sharp-tongued as he was, and Mickey would be lying if he said that didn’t make Ian all the more attractive.

“Relax, I’m just takin’ the piss outta ya,” Ian laughed. “You’re more of a looker than a talker, aren’t ya Mick?”

Mickey imagined he looked like a tomato by now. Luckily, Mandy decided to come to his rescue. Or so he thought.

“Well I don’t blame him, look at you! Mickey was right, you’re hot as fuck,” Mandy said, grinning from ear to ear.

Mickey turned heel and bolted for the bathroom, if only to keep from punching his sister in the face. It was bad enough Ian had already caught him staring, now he definitely knew Mickey was into him. The brunette stood in front of the sink, splashing cool water on his face. He knew he’d have to go back out there eventually, considering he had walked here with Ian and would just have to face him back at the dorm. He wiped a hand across his forehead, and was just about to leave when the bathroom door swung open, allowing a smug Ian to enter and lean against the wall.

“You doin’ a’right there Mickey? You seemed a tad bit flustered back there,” Ian said thickly, sounding much more American than he had before.

“Wha—uh yeah. I’m fine. Wait a minute, what happened to your accent?” Mickey asked. Had this fucker been playing him?

“Me Dad's a Muggle, Mam's a Witch. Bit of a nasty shock for him when he found out," Ian sang out with his heavy accent, only to double over with laughter a few seconds later. “I’m sorry man, I’m just takin’ the piss again. But really, me Da’s American, so we went on holiday here a lot to visit his side of the family. Between that and watching loads of American television, my accent is a bit muddled. Obviously I use quite a bit of Irish slang, but most of the time you can only really hear it on certain words. I always play it up when I meet new people, makes it more fun.”

It took Mickey a second to regain his thoughts, but when he did, he turned toward Ian, looking annoyed. “First off, a Harry Potter reference, really? Second, it’s probably good that wasn’t your real accent before. Mandy would never leave you alone about it.”

“Well then, it’s a good thing Mandy’s not the one I’m worried about,” Ian said, with the same look he’d given Mickey back in the dorm room.

Mickey just gulped and stared as Ian moved slowly towards him, placing his hands on either side of the sink, effectively caging Mickey in.

“What’s the matter, Mick? Cat got your tongue?” Ian breathed hotly against Mickey’s neck.

Mickey craned his neck to look up at Ian, breathing heavily. How had he gotten so worked up this fast? The only thing his mind could focus on was that Mandy was unquestionably right, and that Ian’s luscious, pink lips were mere inches away from his. Their eyes met, and Ian pressed himself closer to Mickey, their hips and chests touching, and lips brushing together ever so slightly.

“Don’t be shy, Mick. I saw the way you were staring at me earlier. I know you want this just as bad as I do.” Ian traced a finger along the buttons of Mickey’s shirt, sending shivers running down his spine.

 _“Fuck it,”_ Mickey thought. _“We can just get this out of our system, and everything will go back to normal.”_ Going with his gut feeling, Mickey leaned up and pressed his lips to Ian’s, taking him by surprise. Ian quickly regained his composure, deepening the kiss, nipping at Mickey’s lips with his teeth. Mickey clasped his hands around Ian’s neck as they made out in the bathroom of a pizza parlor like the couple of horny teenagers they were. Ian had started to snake his hand down towards Mickey’s belt when a customer barged through the door. They boys flew apart, red-faced and panting, Mickey’s shirt rumpled where Ian had been clutching onto it. The patron didn’t spare either boy a glance, just walked into the stall furthest from them.

“Damn, Gallagher,” Mickey huffed, finally finding his voice. He could still feel a tightness in his jeans, and Ian was in no better shape, staring back at Mickey intensely with lust-filled eyes. Before Mickey could say anything else, Ian stepped forward again, palming Mickey through his jeans and leaning down to whisper in his ear.

“To. Be. Continued,” He said in a raspy voice, then backed out the door, maintaining eye contact with Mickey the whole time.

Mickey exhaled loudly. _"So much for that plan.”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments are greatly appreciated, and feel free to find me on tumblr [doctor-buffy-winchester](http://www.doctor-buffy-winchester.tumblr.com/). I also accept prompts!


	3. Like a Virgin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Uh, that’s nice. See ya later,” Mickey mumbled, throwing on jeans and a t-shirt, grabbing his backpack and running out of the room, similar to that of his poor RA. He didn’t breathe until he was inside the elevator. “Where is your chill, man?” he thought to himself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I meant to have this up a few days ago, but I didn't get a chance to with class starting up. This still isn't quite as long as I had hoped, but it just felt like a good ending place. Hopefully as the story progresses, I can have the chapters averaging a little over 2k words :)

_Ian had Mickey cornered in the pizza parlor bathroom. “Don’t be shy, Mick. I know you want this as bad as I do.” Just as he had done in real life, Mickey leaned up and pressed his lips against Ian’s, licking into his mouth, reveling in the warmth of it. Only this time, they weren’t interrupted. Ian began unbuckling Mickey’s jeans, leaned in to his ear, and said, “VIRGIN!!!”_

_“What the—,” Mickey started but suddenly they weren’t alone. Mandy, Karen, and some kids Mickey recognized from the old neighborhood were all crowded into the bathroom, cackling at the scene before them._

_“Aww Mick’s finally gonna get some!”_

_“Look how scared he is, little virgin boy.”_

_“Don’t worry Mickey,” Ian cooed. “I’ll stretch you nice and slow before I pound into you with me monster—,”_

Mickey jolted awake, heart pounding and drenched with sweat. Great, this was just what he needed. To wake up at 5:30 in the morning from a nightmare(a ridiculously childish one at that) on the first day of classes, especially when said first class was at 8:30 and he hadn’t been able to fall asleep until 2. He groaned, sitting up in bed. Looking around, he noticed Ian wasn’t there. Probably out for a run or something, Mickey knew he was into all that fitness bullshit.

Knowing the thought of getting more sleep was hopeless, Mickey gathered his bathroom supplies and went to take a shower. Whilst he was shampooing his hair, his mind drifted to the events of the previous day: Ian touching him, faking sick shortly after leaving the bathroom to escape the knowing stares from Mandy and Karen, the silent-but-not-so-awkward walk home despite what had transpired less than an hour earlier. Ian had said something about being tired from jet lag and wanting to get some sleep, saying goodbye to Mickey and heading up to their room. It was still pretty early, so Mickey wandered around campus until he found a bench in a semi-secluded area. He lit up a cigarette, unsure if it was against any rules and not really caring if it was. He needed it, especially after what happened between him and Ian. Ian had been so confident, and Mickey was well…Mickey. Sure, he had been out for about a year, but that didn’t mean he was actually _doing_ anything about it. Yeah, there’d been a couple of hand jobs here and there, but he’d never actually gone “all the way”. Or even halfway if he really thought about it. It wasn’t that he didn’t want to per say, he did, it was just a little nerve-wracking. It’s one thing to finger yourself in the shower, or in the privacy of your own bedroom, but the thought of someone else doing it to him, and then sticking their—needless to say Mickey just didn’t know if he was ready yet. Finishing his cigarette, he walked around a bit more, until he decided he should try and get some sleep since he had an early class. But of course, his plans never really work out the way he wants them to, do they?

***

Stepping out of the shower after reminiscing about the day before for entirely too long, Mickey dried himself off, pulled on some boxers, and went back to his room. Ian was sitting at his desk when Mickey walked in, marking what buildings his classes were in on a map.

“Didn’t really get a chance to look around campus yesterday, huh?” Mickey asked.

“Nah,” Ian said without looking up from his map. “I was too busy hanging out with this really hot guy and his friends. Besides, me first class isn’t for another few hours.”

Mickey choked on his own spit which sent him into a coughing fit. “Right, well, uh mine’s at 8:30 so I’m just gonna grab some breakfast and go,” Mickey stammered out, loading up his backpack and leaving the room. He walked back in a few seconds later. “I should probably get dressed first.”

Ian barked out a laugh and swiveled around in his chair. “Not necessarily. Depends what’s on the menu.”

Mickey knew he’d woken up from nightmare about sex an hour ago, but his dick didn’t seem to as it began to tent his boxers. He could feel Ian’s eyes on him, and could swear he heard him lick his lips as well. Mickey closed his eyes, it was now or never.

 _“This is just finishing what we already started,”_ Mickey thought. _“He did say “to be continued.” Once it’s done, we can just be normal roommates. No pressure.”_

Mickey turned around to Ian already closing the distance between them. He didn’t have a chance to say anything before Ian was kissing him hungrily, hands roaming everywhere before landing on Mickey’s ass, giving it a firm squeeze. Mickey groaned; between Ian’s hands groping his ass, and their clothed hard-ons rubbing together, this was going to be over before it started. The split second before it happened, Mickey wondered if this was payback for all the times he’d walked in on Mandy and her boy toys, yelling at her for never closing the door. Ian’s hand had finally worked its way into Mickey’s boxers, fingertips barely grazing his cock when…

 “Hey guys! I saw that your door was open so I thought I’d introduce myself. I’m Matt, your Resident Advisor and—holy crap I’m so sorry!”

Mickey flung himself back onto his bed, hitting the wall with a hard thud, knocking Ian off-balance in the process. He toppled to the floor after whacking his elbow on the bed post.

“Jesus fuck man!” Ian cried out, clutching his arm. “Don’t people knock in this country?”

Mickey bit his lip, attempting to stifle his laughter. Judging by the glare Ian threw him, it didn’t work. If he didn’t know any better, he’d say he could physically see the steam shooting out of Ian’s ears.

“I’m sorry, the door was open I—,” Matt started, but Ian cut him off.

“Fucking forget it man, what do you want?”

Matt looked at him sheepishly before continuing. “I just wanted to let you boys know there’s free breakfast in the quad since it’s the first day of class.

“Thanks,” Mickey interjected, before Ian could scold their poor RA anymore. “We’ll probably go check it out in a bit.”

Matt nodded, turning around and practically sprinting back down the hallway.

“You really showed him,” Mickey joked, trying to make light of the situation. Even after being interrupted, you could still cut the sexual tension in the room with a knife. Ian stood, the pain in his elbow nothing but a phantom as he strode back over to Mickey’s bed. He leaned down, pressing his lips against Mickey’s, crawling on the bed to hover over him. Before it could go any further, Mickey pushed Ian back.

“Class!” he yelped, willing his boner—which seemed ever-present when Ian was around—to go away.

“Mm, hard to get is gettin’ me hard, Mick,” Ian all but growled in a voice that unfortunately for Mickey did not help his boner situation.

“Uh, that’s nice. See ya later,” Mickey mumbled, throwing on jeans and a t-shirt, grabbing his backpack and running out of the room, similar to that of his poor RA. He didn’t breathe until he was inside the elevator. _“Where is your chill, man?”_   he thought to himself. Maybe the nightmare was still getting to him. Against his better judgement, he pulled out his phone and shot out a quick text to his sister.

***

Mandy groaned when she heard her phone chirp, slapping her hand blindly along the nightstand until she found it. “This better be fuckin’ important,” she thought aloud. “’S way too fuckin’ early for this shit.” She opened her eyes just enough to see the text was from Mickey. Unless he had messaged her to say he had finally fucked his roommate, she was gonna kill him.

[From: Assface]

SOS. Lunch at Joey’s. Don’t bring Karen.

She shook her head, making sure to reply before she fell back asleep.

[To: Assface]

You couldn’t have waited a couple hours before sending me this? It’s 8 in the fucking morning. You’re lucky you’re my favorite brother. See you at 12 douchebag.

Mandy threw her phone back on the table and rolled over. After tossing and turning for at least ten minutes she gave up, huffing as she got out of bed and headed into the living room. Karen was sprawled out on the couch, snoring lightly. Mandy tickled the bottom of her foot, moving out of the way just in time to avoid a kick to the stomach.

“What the fuck, Mands? It’s like…a quarter past 8!” Karen whined after checking the time on her phone.

“Yeah well, Mickey woke me up, so if I don’t get to sleep, neither do you,” Mandy replied grumpily. If there ever was a non-violent trait that ran in the Milkovich family, it was grumpiness. “I’m going to eat lunch with Mickey at noon, but he said I can’t bring you.”

Karen didn’t answer, closing her eyes in an attempt to go back to sleep. She should’ve known it wouldn’t be successful.

“Guess again, bitch!” Mandy shouted, slapping Karen’s calf.

“Ow, jesus, alright. And why the fuck can’t I come to lunch?

“Fuck if I know. He probably wants to whine about how hot his roommate is. It’s getting old. I would’ve jumped him as soon as I saw him. Hell, if Mickey doesn’t get on with it, I just might,” Mandy chuckled.

Karen laughed. “C’mon, don’t be too hard on him. He is a virgin, remember?”

“Oh trust me, I remember. My brother should really stop getting shitfaced when he’s got so many goddamn secrets. Now get up. We’ve got a mission.”

“Can this mission wait until after breakfast? Seeing as you woke me up, the least you could do is make me some eggs.”

“Yeah, yeah, okay. Go get dressed and quit your whining.”

***

Mandy and Karen stood in front of a looming building. Mandy looked back through her texts to make sure it was the right one.

“Right, this is it. Adams Tower. He’s in room 811.”

“Okay…so do you actually have a plan? Or are you just gonna wing it?

Mandy didn’t answer, which Karen took as confirmation enough. They went inside and got into the elevator, riding up to the eighth floor. Luckily, a guy was leaving the floor and let them in the hallway, assuming they were someone’s girlfriends. Finally in front of room 811, Mandy took one last glance toward Karen, and knocked on the door. Ian opened it, looking surprised to see the two girls.

“Mandy and Karen, right? What’re you birds doin’ ‘ere?”

Mandy closed her eyes, took a deep breath, and hoped Mickey wouldn’t hate her too much.

“I need you to fuck my brother.”


	4. My Big, Fat, Redheaded Problem

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “I really am sorry, Mick, I was just trying to help.”
> 
> Mickey stands up and grabs his box of food. “Well here’s a thought, don’t!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello all! I hope there's at least a few of you still here to read this! I know it's been 84 years since I updated and I'm so sorry for that! I finally have an outline of what I want to do with this fic so hopefully updates will happen more often! Shameless being so shitty motivated me to hurry and get this chapter out so I did. Also, I've added ridiculous and super unoriginal chapter titles. Enjoy!

“I knew I shoulda never involved you!”

Mandy sighs, listening to her brother rant about how his sex life is none of her business unless he’s talking to her about it.

“Look, I said I’m sorry, okay? If it makes it any better I didn’t get to say much before he practically threw me out.”

 

_“Excuse me?”_

_“I need you. To fuck my brother.”_

_“Um, okay, that’s nice an’ all, but I really don’ think tha’s any o’ your business. And not for nothin’ but I have tried.” Ian awkwardly scratched the back of his head, wondering if it would be too impolite to pull a Mickey and say he had class._

_Mandy frowned, while Karen leaned against the wall dozing off. “Really? Because Mickey keeps—”_

_“Really Mandy,” Ian interrupted. “But like I said tha’s between me an’ Mickey, alright? And not to be rude, but I do have class, so I need to finish getting ready.”_

_“Uh, yeah, okay,” Mandy murmured. “See you around.”_

_Ian nodded before shutting the door. Mandy huffed and elbowed Karen in the arm to wake her up._

_“Huh what, we’re leaving? Mmkay,” Karen mumbled drowsily, following Mandy back to the elevator and eventually the apartment. Once there, Karen quickly fell back asleep while Mandy pondered over the situation, dreading her looming conversation with Mickey._

 

“No it doesn’t make it fucking better, because in case you’ve forgotten Ian is my roommate! Meaning, I have to live with him and see him every fuckin’ day,” Mickey grits out, wanting nothing more than to move to Nova Scotia where his sister couldn’t ruin his life. He flags down the waiter and asks for a to-go box, no longer having the desire to listen to Mandy half-heartedly apologize.

“I really am sorry, Mick, I was just trying to help.”

Mickey stands up and grabs his box of food. “Well here’s a thought, don’t!”

***

Mickey’s next class is at one, so after leaving Mandy at the diner and getting back to campus with an hour to spare, he decides to check out one of the on-campus museums since it isn’t far from the class building. It’s an anthropology museum, which isn’t all that interesting to Mickey, but it’s quiet, and gives him a chance to think about his Ian situation. He scoffs at the thought, since there wouldn’t even be a situation if it weren’t for Mandy. Okay, that’s a lie. The situation was definitely already there before Mandy’s meddling, but now it’s awkward. He doesn’t even know why it’s awkward, but it is. What he does know is that he’s going to put a stop to…whatever he and Ian have going on. No more kissing, no more groping, and under no circumstances will they ever fuck. Sure, it’s a nice fantasy, but seeing as they’ve been walked in on both times they’ve tried something (luck of the Irish Mickey’s ass, Ian is a bad luck charm if anything), it’s best if they quit while they’re ahead and just focus on being friends and getting through the semester.

By the time Mickey leaves the museum, there is only five minutes until class starts. He walks into the building and enters the classroom to see it’s a large lecture hall, seating at least 300 people. The class is Intro to Psychology, some general education requirement Mickey doesn’t understand why he has to take, especially since he’s an accounting major with a minor in business. He takes a seat on the back row, next to a young, brunette woman who doesn’t look too much older than him, but must be judging by the child sitting next to her, who looks to be six or seven.

The professor begins lecturing at exactly one o’clock, and ten minutes and zero notes written later Mickey is already bored. He looks over to the woman next to him and sees her translating the syllabus into another language. It looks similar to the Ukrainian his mother taught him when he was little, so he racks his brain, trying to come up with a phrase she might understand.

“Uh…привіт, ви говорите по – англійськи?” Mickey asks, hoping is pronunciation is coherent. The woman turns to him, eyes wide in what looks to be happiness and disbelief.

“да, not very good though. You speak…Ukrainian, yes?”

Mickey nods. “Not a whole lot, my mom taught me when I was a kid. Мене звуть Mickey.”

“Svetlana,” she says, then points to the child beside her. “My son, Yevgeny. We are from Russia.” The kid, Yevgeny, looks up at the mention of his name. Mickey gives him a small nod, and Yevgeny returns his attention to the handheld game sitting on the table.

“прости, Yevgeny does not like strangers. I must pay attention now, but will talk after class?”

“Yeah, cool.” Mickey listens to the professor for another five minutes before doodling in his notebook, his thoughts drifting to a certain chiseled Irishman. Ending their fling was going to be way easier said than done. He doesn’t even want to do it really, but what other choice does he have? It’s going to be hard enough to face Ian after what Mandy did, so resuming any sexual activities is a big fat no. On the other hand, he does really like Ian. He’s attractive, funny, kissing him is heavenly and that accent. Mickey sighs, wondering what God he pissed off to deserve this.

Eventually, he decides listening to the lecture is better than daydreaming about Ian, so Mickey ends up with about two and a half pages by time class is over. As he packs up his things, he hears Svetlana start speaking Russian to Yevgeny, who then turns to him.

“My mom said to tell you she’s sorry but she forgot she had a meeting at the bursar office, so she can’t stay and talk. But she’ll see you on Wednesday.”

“No problem, eh, see you then,” Mickey replies, waving to Svetlana who does the same while ushering Yevgeny out of the room.

Mickey leaves the building also, taking his time in walking back to his dorm, hoping Ian won’t be there when he gets back. He still doesn’t know what he’s going to say to him that won’t sound completely stupid. How do you break-up with someone you weren’t even dating in the first place anyway? He’d go for flat out ignoring Ian if it weren’t for the small fact that he lived with the guy. That was the real problem. Mickey wasn’t used to having to see the guys he fooled around with on a daily basis. And it’s not like he can just move out (well he can, but that’s more trouble than it’s worth), so he really needs to get his shit together and quick. Who knew he’d survive being gay in the South Side of Chicago only to come to college and have an Irish boy be the death of him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ukrainian: привіт, ви говорите по – англійськи - Hi, you speak english?  
> Мене звуть - my name is
> 
> Russian: да - yes  
> прости - sorry  
> (if any of that is incorrect please let me know! I used a few different translators to try and make sure it was correct but shit happens lol)
> 
> So, this chapter is pretty much just filler, and I'm sorry to take so long just to update with this, but it was necessary so I could introduce Svetlana and Yevgeny. And if you noticed, or didn't, I've switched to writing in present tense. I couple months ago I woke up and randomly wrote a paragraph for the middle of this fic. It was in present tense, which I've never written in before, but I loved it too much to change it. I may go back and edit the other chapters, but tbh I probably won't lol so sorry. 
> 
> Comments and kudos are greatly appreciated. Come find me on tumblr at [grumpymickeymilkovich](http://grumpymickeymilkovich.tumblr.com/).

**Author's Note:**

> Comments are greatly appreciated, and feel free to find me on tumblr [doctor-buffy-winchester](http://www.doctor-buffy-winchester.tumblr.com/). I also accept prompts!


End file.
